Nothing left to say now
by Nameless Slinger
Summary: Dark! Lucifer oneshot. Just to get stuff off my chest for the new year. Happy New year folks!


**Nothing left to say**

**Slugterra FanFiction Song-Fic**

As Lucifer trudged along the streets, ignoring the pedestrians as they scrambled for shelter, he engaged himself in his favourite hobby.

Wallowing in the deep dark recesses of his mind. Befitting, given that he is a partial Guardian of Psychological Darkness, also known as Angst. He loves the feeling, and it powers him on.

_Who knows how long I've been awake now_

_The shadows on my wall don't sleep_

_They keep calling me, beckoning..._

_Who knows what's right?_

_The lines keep getting thinner_

He eyed the fallen body in the alley, the dark imprint of a crow's body splayed on the ground.

But that was no crow.

As he walked on, the metallic tang often found on battlefields drifted in the air.

Dead men tell no tales.

_My age has never made me wise_

_But I keep pushing on, and on, and on, and on…_

_There's nothing left to say now_

_There's nothing left to say now_

_I'm giving up, giving up, hey hey, giving up now_

_Giving up, giving up, hey hey, giving up now_

_There's nothing left to say now_

_There's nothing left to say now_

_I'm giving up, giving up, hey hey, giving up now_

_Giving up, giving up, hey hey, giving up now_

He plodded on, ignoring the sensation of icy cold water working its way down the back of his neck. The trench coat hid brilliantly the dark stained blade swinging at his waist. The fedora channeled the water off his head, splashing harmlessly on the ground behind, in a pitiful attempt at washing away the drops of blood-red liquid.

_Below my soul I feel an engine_

_Collapsing as it sees the pain_

_If I could only shut it out_

_I've come too far to see the end now_

_Even if my way is wrong_

Entering the house, he hung the fedora on the hat stand. The trench coat accompanied it.

_I keep pushing on, and on, and on, and on..._

_There's nothing left to say now_

_There's nothing left to say now_

_I'm giving up, giving up, hey hey, giving up now_

_Giving up, giving up, hey hey, giving up now_

_There's nothing left to say now_

_There's nothing left to say now_

_I'm giving up, giving up, hey hey, giving up now_

_Giving up, giving up, hey hey, giving up now_

The tarnished blade held over the cleansing flame, burning off the last of the souls trapped to the black metal.

_I keep falling, I keep falling down_

_I keep falling, I keep falling down_

_I keep falling, I keep falling down_

_I keep falling, I keep falling down_

"Father, what have I become?"

_If you could only save me I'm drowning in the waters of my soul_

_There's nothing left to say now_

_There's nothing left to say now_

_I'm giving up, giving up, hey hey, giving up now_

_Giving up, giving up, hey hey, giving up now_

_There's nothing left to say now_

_There's nothing left to say now_

_I'm giving up, giving up, hey hey, giving up now_

_Giving up, giving up, hey hey, giving up now_

As Lucifer set the sword back in its sheath above the mantle, he retreated to the balcony.

Gazing up to the stars, all he saw was the dim glow of the Slug Crystals. In his mind's eye, he pictured the memories of the past skies. They glowed with strength, confidence, and purity. Now, they were a husk of their former glory.

He saw the old constellations of Hercules, Sagittarius, the great Scorpios, Orion the Hunter, and many more. Now, they no longer had the great beauty of the past. It was no longer his world any more. Things had changed.

Far off, a certain Surface Dweller and her Draconic Mecha Beast stood side by side, as they watched the crystals.

"Come on, Skies, let's go home" As Kaiya raced off, she failed to spot the pair of glowing red eyes watching her. Eyeing her like a slab of meat.

* * *

**Hi guys! Happy New Year! This is a bit late, but it is possibly my last update before going on Haitus. Hope you guys enjoyed 2013, and have a wonderful 2014! Whoo!**

**You might want to listen to this while reading: **** watch?v=6ko_J8zJNmw**

**Thanks guys, and enjoy the new year!**

**~Nameless Slinger**


End file.
